Vegas
by Sanglyph
Summary: It's Christmas and they both are alone in Vegas, the one was there for business as the other one only wanted to find something to do on this holiday, but their paths will meet at the fountain of wishes. KT&LC one-shot


_**Vegas, Nevada**_

_**21:30**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

He was sitting in a small bar, drinking a beer after he had been gambling and winning a lot of cash, until he beat half of it on Poker and he lost it all. He wasn't a gambler but that night was the first night he had ever felt so sad and lonely in years. He had been out of the hospital a month ago; he had seen the brunette women for the last time, a week before he was released. He still remembered what she had told him '_It was only business, Kurtis. Your father was revenge, you got what you wanted. This is where we go our separate ways, goodbye_.' Then she left the room and he never saw her again. He shook the thought of and took another sip from his beer.

The bar was quiet tonight and it made him think more about the past, especially back to Paris, this bar remained him of the Café Metro, small and quiet. It was the place he first laid eyes on a thin, beautiful, fit women. He shook his head again and stood up from the bar stole and through some cash near to pay for his drink. He then walked out, into the cold, icy weather.

He started walking throw the crowds of people, ignoring the singers and the Christmas father who was trying to get cash from everyone. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag of drug from it, as he walked. He looked at the happy couple who had past him a minute ago and he sighted wondering again about her. What was she doing on Christmas Eve? The question went over and over in his head until he came to a wishing fountain.

He throws his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, before he looked himself in the clear water. Sighting, he reached into his jacked and pulled out a coin, kissing it he throw it in the fountain. Nothing happen, so he turned to his left, that's when he saw her. Standing there, looking at him, with shopping bags around her.

* * *

I hated this time of year, it remained me of my parents and how the disowned me so long ago. I had business here in Vegas and I had just finished with it an hour ago, now what must I do, the transports back to Britain had been canceled because of the weather, just my luck. So I decided to look around in the shop, buy something that maybe caught my eye. Maybe I'll go gamble some money, not that I ever gambled before but what else was I suppose to do in this place.

I had gone into some casinos and played some poker and black Jake, until I got tired of winning the whole time and went shopping. The first shop that caught my eye, was bike shop and I went in and show the newest bikes in the market and then that's when my eyes caught the most beautiful biker boots, it was the ones you could where anywhere you went on your bike. So I took out my credit card and bought it. So I'd stated the shopping until my hands couldn't carry any more bags.

Sighting I started walking to the fountain, to just rest a little before I got a hotel for the night. As I came to it, my eye caught someone on my right standing at the other side of the fountain. I placed my bags down and stared at him. It was him, he looked better then the last time I saw him. I wander what he was doing here in Vegas, alone. Then I saw him taking out a coin and throwing it in the fountain after kissing it. Wander what he wished for. As I stood there watching him, he turned around and saw me and he started walking up to me, with a smile.

He stood still inches away from me; he looked surprised to see me. "Am not even going to ask" he said to me, I looked into his ocean blue eyes, those eyes I've been wanting to see for a month and it felt like forever that I saw them. "Me to" I replied "So did your wish come true" I asked and he step even closer, touching my cheek, as his smile widen "Yes, it just did." And he kisses me on the lips, I wanted to push him away but I had been wanting to taste those lips of his for so long. So I kissed him back and then hugged him "I missed you Lara." He said in my ear and for the first time in my life, I felt love. "I missed you too, Kurtis but-"I looked him the eyes and saw his look, he wanted to asked but I sshhed him "I love you, Kurtis." I added and with that he smiled and kissed me fully on the mouth.

**The end**


End file.
